


Misconceptions

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: Jim's reputation as a ladies' man precedes him.  In spite of his reassurances, you're not so sure it'll end any differently for the two of you.





	Misconceptions

You sat stiffly in your chair, monitoring incoming communications on the bridge, a job usually reserved for Lieutenant Uhura.  She was sick, and so the captain had called you to take her place.  You weren’t nearly as good at a number of alien languages as she was, but you could easily handle yourself behind the comms.    
  
It wasn’t the job that had you on edge, it was the captain’s stare.  You could feel his eyes on you every moment when his attention wasn’t on his own work and you knew your cheeks were red from the attention.  The captain had been flirting with you for  _weeks_ , and you’d turned down a number of dates he’d proposed.  He was persistent, though, and you just knew that this was his latest in a series of ploys to convince you to give him a chance.

Your shift went by uneventfully.  The Enterprise was in deep space and you had received no transmissions.  As you give your report to the officer who is replacing you, you are glad the shift is over. As much as you love your job, it can be a bit boring at times and you’re ready to get back to your quarters and catch up on some reading.  Finishing up your report, you bid your alpha shift replacement farewell and make your way off of the bridge without even a glance at the captain.  
  
The fact that you know the footsteps behind you are  _his_  as you make your way out of the mess hall a short while later is proof that he’s been on you like a shadow of late.  You sigh inwardly and roll your eyes before stopping outside the turbo lift and turning to face him.  
  
“Captain, I-“  
  
He cuts you off mid-sentence with a hand held up.  You close your mouth and regard him warily.  
  
“I’d like to apologize for my persistence of late, Lieutenant Y/LN,” he says softly, sincerely.  “Please, allow me to make it up to you.  Join me for a drink in my quarters.  I’d like to discuss a change in staffing.  With Lieutenant Commander Ruiz leaving the Enterprise shortly, I’m looking for someone to replace him at the helm in the linguistics lab. After watching your exemplary work of late, I’d like to extend the offer to you first.”  
  
You narrow your eyes a little, trying to suss out his true intentions.  You are aware, of course, of Lieutenant Commander Ruiz’s pending retirement, but you can think of at least a handful of people you would consider better qualified than yourself to head up linguistics, and so you can’t help but wonder whether the captain’s offer is genuine.  Still, it would be rude to refuse and, on the off hand that his offer  _is_  genuine you’d be a fool to turn it down, so you sigh and nod.  
  
“Very well,” you reply.  “Lead the way, Captain.”  
  
He smiles at you as the two of you board the turbo lift.  
  
“Please, just call me Jim,” he urges you.  
  
You nod in acknowledgement and the two of you make your way to his quarters in silence.  It’s not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but it’s not the most companionable, either.  The more you think on it, the more you’re sure the captain is genuine in his apology and, while the looks he’s giving you when he thinks you aren’t paying attention are still those of wanton desire, the more you feel bad for being so brusque.   
  
You reach his quarters and he types in his access code, admitting you to his room.  It’s neat as a pin and somehow strangely not how you thought it would be. You berate yourself for your thinking and wonder how you’d never realized before that you’ve thought of being in the captain’s quarters at some point.    
  
As Jim pulls out a seat for you at the high table next to the kitchenette, you settle yourself and watch him pull out two glasses and a bottle of scotch.  You’re not one for hard liquor, but you’re also not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He pours his neat and yours on the rocks, handing you your glass.  You wait to drink until he’s come to join you, sitting on the stool next to yours and holding up his tumbler.  
  
“A toast,” he proposes.  “To new beginnings.”  
  
Your mind has been racing since you met him next to the turbo lift, and you’ve realized that his feelings are not entirely unrequited.  You’ve been pushing back when he’s pushed you not because you don’t want him, but because you want it on your terms.  James T. Kirk has a bit of a reputation as a playboy, and you had long ago promised yourself that you would never be just another conquest.  
  
Leaning forward in the space that it takes your glasses to clink together, you press your lips to his, splaying a hand on his thigh to brace yourself against falling off of the stool from the momentum. Before he can ask what you’re doing, you press your lips to his, clinging to your glass with your free hand. You feel him moving, setting his own glass down, and you feel his hands move to your hips.  His touch is careful, hesitant, and you break the kiss, looking at him with glassy eyes, unfocused from the kiss and the anxiety left in the wake of your brazenness.    
  
“Are you sure?”  He asks.  
  
Relief sets your bloodstream on fire as you realize that his hesitation is not a  _no_.  It’s not a  _you had your chance_.  It’s not a  _stand down, Lieutenant_.  It’s consideration for your feelings.  Nodding just once, you lean closer to him again.  
  
“I want this,” you assure him.  
  
He laughs.  
  
“You could have fooled me,” he says wryly.  
  
You shut him up with another kiss and before long, your glasses stand forgotten on the table as you tug at each other’s clothes.  You’ve never been so bold, so reckless before, and it feels good to be the one calling the shots, especially since everybody knows what the captain is usually like in bed.  
  
You stumble as the captain pulls you off of the stool, leading you toward the bed, his hands on your hips and his lips on your neck.  You’re absolutely  _panting_  with desire and you claw at his back as he nips and kisses the most deliciously sensitive spot just below your left ear.  You suck in a breath at the sensation and slide your hands down to the hem of Jim’s shirt as your calves bump into the edge of his bed where he’s led you.  
  
Jim doesn’t waste a moment of time.  He helps you remove his clothes, garment by garment, and pushes you down onto the bed.  You yelp in surprise as you bounce on the mattress and you watch as Jim takes your ankle in his hands, unzipping your boot and slowly, teasingly pulling it off before doing the same with the other one.  He pushes you back on the bed, higher, and slides his hands up the outside of your thighs.  His palms are warm and soft and you have to grit your teeth to keep from begging him to put those hands somewhere, anywhere else so you can feel more of them. Instead, you cling to patience, allowing him to grasp your panties and slowly slide them off of your legs.  
  
As you tip your head back, your eyes doing a cursory sweep of the headboard for any proverbial notches you could become a mark among, Jim kneels between your thighs, his knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin on the insides of your legs, making your heart leap and skip several beats.  You close your eyes as he pushes the hem of your dress up, revealing the soft, seldom touched stretch of skin between your hipbones, above your navel.  You’re nervous at him seeing you undressed like this – you’ve never been overly confident in your body and your breathing comes a little faster as he pushes the dress up to just below your breasts, splaying a hand on your ribcage.  
  
“Y/N,” he says softly, his voice devoid of the urgency you feel in his touch.  “Look at me.”  
  
You tip your head so you can meet his gaze and you find kindness, admiration, and attraction staring back at you.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he breathes.  “I don’t want you trying to hide from me.  I want you to look at me.”  
  
You nod, apparently having lost your mastery over verbal language, and keep your eyes on him as he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the middle of your sternum before starting to slowly trail his lips lower, pausing in the spaces in between each of your ribs, lingering around your navel, dragging his teeth over the crook of your thigh.  When he gets to your sex, you gasp as he meets your eyes to make sure you’re still watching before flicking your almost painfully sensitive clit with his tongue.  
  
Your hands fly to the blankets you’re lying on and you ball your fists in them as your captain sucks the little nub into his mouth, his tongue laving its way down in between your folds to your wet, waiting entrance.  Not every touch of his tongue has you gasping and arching, but every lick feels absolutely incredible.  Tears sting your eyes as your heart beats so hard you fear that it’s going to stop at any moment.  It’s been so damn long since you’ve been with anyone, and you’ve never been with anyone so focused on your pleasure ahead of their own.  As you buck against his mouth, you’re dimly aware that as much as you thought you knew about Jim Kirk’s proclivities between the sheets, you really had no idea at all.  
  
Your thoughts are directed right back to what he’s doing between your legs as you feel him pull back to drag in a breath, instead feeling him replace his mouth with his fingers.  He inserts two long, lean digits into your core and you breathe in so sharply that you almost choke.  The stretch is far from painful, and it’s exquisite.  You throw your head back and moan, earning yourself a swat on the thigh with Jim’s free hand.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he urges you. “I want to see you.”  
  
You have to marshal all of your willpower to do as he says and he stills, not giving you anything more until you focus on him again.  As soon as you do, though, he slowly withdraws his fingers from inside of you, leaving you achingly hollow and  _needing_  more.  
  
“Jim,” you say thickly, your words catching in your throat.  “I want to feel you.”  
  
“Where do you want to feel me, Y/N?”  He asks, inching closer to you, pushing your thighs farther apart.  
  
“Inside of me,” you whimper.  “I want you to put your cock in me, captain.”  
  
“All you had to do was ask,” he practically purrs.  
  
You feel him teasing you, the tip of him sliding in the moisture that’s coating your sex by this point and it’s everything you can do not to thrust forward in an attempt to get him inside faster. Instead, you are rewarded for your patience a moment later as you feel him part your folds and slowly, carefully push inside of you like he can tell from the way you’ve been reacting to him that it’s been a while.  
  
He stills once he’s sunk as far in as he can and he watches you.  You’re desperate to close your eyes and throw your head back, but you wouldn’t dare for fear that Jim might stop, might pull away until you found the courage to look back up again.  Instead, you focus on channeling your breathing into a less ragged, discordant rhythm and you release the blankets you’re clinging to, relaxing a little as though that might help you take him even deeper.  
  
“You feel great, baby,” Jim rasps.  “So good.”  
  
You nod by way of an echoing reply as you take a moment to find your voice.  
  
“I want you to move, Jim,” you plead with him. “I  _need_  you to move.”  
  
“What’s the magic word?” He whispers.  
  
“Please,” you groan.  “Please, please, please.”  
  
A litany of pleas leaves your lips even after he’s begun moving.  It’s been so long since you’ve had a good orgasm with anyone else that you’re begging for the release.  You can feel it building deep in your belly as Jim stretches you, thrusting slowly at first and then providing an impetus for your mutual climaxes.  
  
“Are you going to cum for me?”  Jim asks, his voice gravelly.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” you breathe.  
  
Stars explode behind your eyes as his fingers slide in your wetness to touch your clit as he continues to move inside of you.  You’re breathing in short, staccato gasps as every muscle in your body tenses and then you’re not breathing at all as your orgasm hits you like a phaser blast, setting your nerve endings alight with the kind of pleasure you’ve only ever dreamed of feeling.  
  
“ _Jim_ ,” you scream, too far gone to even be concerned about being heard through the door.  
  
As his names tumbles off of your lips like a desperate prayer, you hear him grunt and you can feel his cock kicking inside of you, filling you up as he cums, too.  You can feel every spurt, every drop coating you inside and it’s so hot that it’s almost painful but in the best way.  
  
You sag back against the bed as your muscles lock down, overwhelmed from the sensations, and give out all together in the wake of your orgasm.  There are tears flowing from the corners of your eyes from the sheer intensity of your release and you glance over at Jim as you feel him pulling out of you, leaving you feeling well used and sated.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart, are you alright?”  He asks, reaching up to wipe some of your tears away as he collapses next to you.  
  
You put your legs together, wanting to savor the warmth and fullness of him as long as you can, and you nod, smiling weakly.  
  
“Just a little raw,” you murmur.  
  
“Shit, baby, I’m sorry,” he says concernedly. “I should have grabbed the lube. I’m sure Bones can-“  
  
You cut him off with a lazy swat to the arm.  
  
“Emotionally,” you clarify, turning your head to look into his stunning blue eyes.  “I don’t want to be another one of your conquests.”  
  
Jim’s expression turns serious and he moves closer to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and tugging your dress down to keep you from catching a chill.  
  
“Oh, Y/N, no,” he says gently.  “Do you really think I would have spent so many weeks chasing you if all I wanted was a  _conquest_?”  
  
Your answer comes out before you can stop it.  
  
“I just thought you were trying to prove that Jim Kirk will always get the girl, no matter how hard to get,” you reply.  
  
His eyes close and he swears under his breath, opening them again slowly to look at you.  
  
“I deserved that,” he says evenly.  “I know what they say about me behind my back, and maybe it’s my fault for never getting a hand on the rumors, but I swear to you, it’s not like that.”  
  
You smile softly and a little sadly, still not convinced.  
  
“Prove it to me,” you suggest.  “Let’s do this again.  Not tonight, not tomorrow, but soon.  Wait for me.”  
  
He nods without hesitation.  
  
“Whenever, wherever, and however you want it,” Jim assures you.  “I’ll wait.”  
  
You make a soft sound of agreement and let your head rest against the pillow beneath it as Jim pulls you in closer to him. Your eyes are closing and you’re just slipping off into a dream when his voice cuts through the slumber descending on you.  
  
“We still have to talk about that promotion,” he reminds you.  
  
You respond with a groan, earning yourself a chuckle and a gentle kiss to the temple as you finally actually succumb to sleep, safe in the arms of the man you’d never have suspected of caring.


End file.
